The Archer and the Dragon
by turbine9
Summary: Parker Wing, Hero and Guild member. But something's missing. What's his past? Wendy's determined to find out and help him through any struggles. But will there be struggles for her along the way? Enjoy! Please Review! If you want a picture of Parker, just PM.
1. Chapter 1

_**An unpromised and completely unrelated story! Who doesn't love 'em? This'll be an OC story. If you want details for the OC, check my profile, it should have some info. Ava gave me this idea so cookies for her. Now, this OC is actually the main character for one of the comics I'm making, called Akuda! I thought it would be interesting to put it in this and not ship RoWen for once. Anyways, I'll give you a good idea of what I have planned for the future later. The OC's name is Parker Wing, just so you know. And to fit with this story, I'm making him the minimum age I set, 15. And Wendy and Romeo are 14. And now, onto the show.**_

 _ **Wendy's POV:**_

Yes! Another nice and peaceful day at the guild. I walk through the doors of the beautiful building to see the usual people fighting, drinking (at noon), and talking. Natsu-san, Gray-san, and Gajeel-san were all fighting. Macao-san, Wakaba-san, and Cana-san were all drinking. And finally, Lucy-san, Levy-san, and Juvia-san were all talking. I decided to make my way through the fighting and greet the other girls.

"Oh, Hello Wendy!" Lucy greeted. I smiled softly.

"Hello, Lucy-san! Erza-san and Juvia-san." I greeted back. They welcomed me to the table as they usually did. I sat next to Lucy-san. They were talking about some new fashion shop down at the market. I wasn't very interested but listened to be polite. It was about 15 minutes into the conversation when I got distracted. I was looking at the rest of the guild mates, laughing and fighting. Everyone, except for one. There was a very tall person, probably just a little older than me, with a red jacket and jet black hair sitting at the café. He seemed to be having a conversation with Mira. Hmmm… who was that again? Oh! I remember! That's Parker, he helped us on a mission off the border of Fiore, and then joined the guild. I don't think I've ever really met him. That's strange. He always looks so lonely. He's talked to Natsu-san a few times and Gray-san as well. But even when talking, he's lonely. He's obviously hiding something.

"So, I was thinking—Wendy?" Levy asked. I was daydreaming a little while staring at Parker. Levy snapped me out of my trans.

"W-What?" I asked coming back to reality. "I-I'm sorry minna (Author's Translation: Everyone). I guess I wasn't listening," I laughed nervously.

"That's okay Wendy, but what we want to know is…" They all gathered around me. It was a little scary. They had that look in their eyes. "Who were you staring at?" They all said in unison. My face went 50 shades of red.

"I-I was just wondering about Parker-san." I replied nervously. There was an even worse look in their eyes.

"You liiiiiike him" They rolled their tongue like Happy would do. I was redder than Erza-san's hair.

"N-No! I barely even know him." I defended myself. They all looked pretty sad and agreed that I couldn't like him. Okay, so maybe I like him a little, but I still need to consult someone. I know! Romeo knows everyone, I could ask him! I came from out of my seat. "I'm going to go ask Romeo about the matter. By minna!" I explain. They all say goodbye. I walk over to where Romeo was talking to Natsu-san. "Um, Romeo. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask.

"Sure Wendy! What's up?" Smiling his toothy grin. Romeo's been a good friend to me ever since the return of the Tenrou Team.

"Well, I wanted to ask you about someone." I said. He signaled me to go on. "Parker Wing," I spoke softly, looking back at where he was sitting.

"Oh, Parker-san? He's a good guy! We're friends at the moment, but obviously he doesn't talk much. We went on a job together and he was awesome! He could probably take down Natsu-nii if he tried!" He exclaimed. I was shocked.

"Wow! That's so cool! But, did he seem like he was hiding something at all?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I asked him about his backstory on the way back to the guild, and he just said he trained in the city of Domino before he got here. You could tell he was lying, but I decided not to nag him about it." He told me. So, he is a mystery. "He talks with Natsu-san sometimes, but not as usual as others will." I nodded.

After Romeo told me all he knew about Parker, I decided I would confront him myself. I walked slowly and nervously to him. C'mon Wendy, you can do this. I walked up to his seat.

"U-Um, Parker-san?" I got his attention as he turned around in his seat.

"Oh, Hi Wendy-san!" He greeted me. He looked really cheerful for someone with an unknown past.

"M-may I sit?" He patted the seat next to me and turned back around. I sat down in the seat silently.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He said. His voice was very soft, almost like he's never spoken to someone. I almost giggled a little.

"Um, well, Parker-san?" I asked, starting with a question that would test him a little.

"Parker's fine Wendy-san." He insisted. I nodded with a smile.

"Then Wendy's fine by me." I replied. "Anyway, I was wondering. Parker, do you…hate me?" I asked. He was shocked by the question.

"What? No! What got that idea into your head?" He defended himself. It was kind of cute to see him struggle (A/N: I didn't really know what to say here, so why not cute struggling?).

"Well, I thought because you didn't seem to talk to me, that you didn't like me." I looked down at my feet. He pretty much face palmed himself.

"Wendy, I don't hate anyone in the guild. It's awesome here! I've just never got the chance or excuse to talk you." He answered. I saw a hint of pink on his face. He rubbed his arm nervously, looking the other way.

"R-Really? If so, then can we be friends? You know, since you're only half a year older than me." I asked using my puppy eyes.

"Sure! You know what, why don't we take a job later together!" He offered.

"O-Okay!" I answered.

"How about 2:00 tomorrow?"

"S-sure! See you then!" We both went home after that. This should be really fun. I wonder how well I'll do on this job? We need to find the base of a thieve guild, and knock them out. I wonder how Parker's doing?

Time Skip, 2:00 AM, Parker's House.

Parker POV:

" _Wendy!" I screamed for her. She was being held by a slim monster. I couldn't see the details of the appearance, but it was menacing all the same._

" _Parker!" She screamed back. The monster started…hurting her! No, why is this happening?! Let go of her Fiend! LET GO!_

It was right then when I woke up from the nightmare. Crap, that was bad. Worse than the usual one. I-I'm okay. Wendy's okay. Everyone's okay. Alright, what did we get from that one? I remember! It's name.

"Fiend,"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright! Next chapter of my new FT OC story. People *Cough, AVA, Cough* have been really loving this, so here I am continuing! If you want to hear the original Akuda story, than just PM me right away, and I'll give you the gist of it. So, there you go! And now, onto the show**_ __ _ **!**_

 **Wendy POV:**

I walked to Magnolia Station the next day to meet Parker. I was a little late, but I'm sure he won't mind. On the way there, I was thinking about what Mira said. I'm really wondering what he's hiding. Is it something bad? Well, if it really was, he should probably talk to the guild, even if he's not really the talkative type.

 _Flashback, Wendy's talk with Mira_

" _Um, Mira?" I got her attention._

" _Yes, what is it Wendy?" She replied with a smile._

" _Well, do you know anything about Parker Wing?" I asked. She was a bit surprised by the question, and hesitated a bit. But she finally gave in._

" _Alright, I'll tell you, but this is supposed to be a secret between the S-class guild mates." She explained. I nodded._

" _Okay. As you probably know, in order to get into the guild, you must tell at least 3 S-Classers and the Master about your past, whether good or bad. Parker chose me, Gildarts, and Laxus. We listened to every word Parker said, and it was terrible! He went through more hardship than you can ever imagine, Wendy. Explaining why almost 65% of his body is scarred." She told me._

" _M-my god! 65%?! That's terrible!"_

" _It really is. But, by the request of Parker himself, he wishes that no more guild members find out about his past. It's understandable, but that's usually why he comes to me when he feels like talking, which isn't usual." She explained. All of it sounded terrible._

 _End Flashback._

I probably shouldn't confront him about it, since he'll either lie or never speak to me again. Just the thought of that last one scared me to death. I walked into the station. I looked around for a tall person with a red jacket. Oh! There he was! He put his hand up to signal where he was. I ran over to him, seeing his jet black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey Wendy! Glad you didn't bail!" He greeted.

"Why would I bail?" I answered. We both laughed and got onto the train. The train was ready to go after about 10 minutes. I decided to clear the awkward silence between us. "Hey Parker, what magic do you use?" I asked. I wanted to try and get to know him better, and what better way than learning his magic?

"That's not really such a simple question to answer. You see, I'm a holder and caster at the same time." He answered. I was confused. "Well, you see these arrows? They're magic fueled. There are a bunch of different kinds, and it's really useful a lot of the time. But the caster part is way more complicated. I have to types of magic. Dragon Aera, and Arm of the Dragon."

"So you're some type of Dragon slayer?"

"No, not really. Dragon Slayers get the characteristics of a dragon when they fight. I get real limbs and wings."

"Then you're better than a dragon slayer!" I exclaimed excitedly. He chuckled a little.

"I'm not actually. Whenever I use the magic, it's extremely painful and I can only do it for a certain amount of time without killing myself. I guess we can start with Dragon Aera. Dragon Aera allows me to grow Wings, just like Happy or Carla can, but they're dragon's wings, which means they fly a lot faster. But, again, I can only do this for a certain amount of time." He explained.

"How long?"

"I think the record was 10 minutes, and I ended up in the hospital for a few days after that one! Alright, next is Arm of the Dragon. There are two stages to this. One stage I can do right now since it doesn't hurt much." Just then, his right hand turned into what seemed to be a dragon claw. The claw was red, with black claws at the end. It was amazing! I gazed at the arm with total interest. "This is nothing. Phase 2's the real wonder. Phase 2 is some type of Dragon Head Arm. I don't really know how to describe it, just it's really powerful, and can destroy more than 400 enemies at a time. It's not unlike Fairy Law when you think about it." He explained. Wow, he may actually be more powerful than Natsu-san! By the time we were done talking, the train arrived at the town of Cabillia (A/N: I was going to do Hip Hop Town from Rave but…). We walked off the train and found the beautiful stone station. I looked at the address.

"I think if we follow the path for maybe 2 miles, we should get to the client's house." I told Parker. He nodded.

"Well, then we better start walking." He said. I followed his lead through the path of a wooded forest.

Light perked through the trees, making everything in the forest glisten magically. Parker and I were just talking to get some time off our hands.

"Wait, so Natsu-san actually lost to Erza?" He asked. I nodded.

"From what I heard it was in less than 5 seconds!" We both laughed. Just then, Parker stopped for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head and continued walking. We kept the conversation going. After talking, Parker put up 3 fingers and pointed to my side. Wait, does that mean there are people watching us? Then, he put up 5 fingers and pointed to his side. I nodded, understanding. He then signaled 3,2,1, then reached for his bow and arrow and shot a bush. The bush automatically turned to ice, and five iced figures were revealed. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" I yelled, letting out my roar on the men in the bushes, knocking them out. We both high fived.

"Good Job!" He congratulated. I nodded. He then looked at the 3 men on my side. They were dressed up in black jumpsuits with a sign that almost looked like a rusty sword on their chests. Parker's eyes went wide open.

"I-is something wrong, Parker?"

"I can't answer that for sure, but if my hypothesis is correct…" He started. He grabbed my hand and then started running. "Then we've got to go!"

 _ **How was that for Ch.2? It's not as good as one, but as we get farther into the story, you'll understand. Again, if you want the original story for Akuda, just PM me! See ya, and hopefully the next chapter will be better than this one!**_

 _ **~Turbee**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so sorry! Sorry! I've been completely occupied with my drawing and storyboards that I couldn't write at all! I seriously don't know how long I'll be able to write for FF. I do want to get my comic done by the time I graduate High school, so it's kind of a race against time. I'm sorry! Anyways, here it is Chapter 3 of who the crap knows how many! Oh yeah! I do!**_

 **Wendy Marvell POV:**

"Um, Parker? I hate to ask you this but where I we going?" I yelled. Parker tugged on my arm as he ran as fast as he could to an unknown destination.

"Really long story. But basically, he acts before he thinks, so we need to get there before he acts!" Parker answered, still running. By this point he was just dragging me. We continued running straight, giving me doubts he actually knows where he's going. But he occasionally made a turn so I have to believe him. After 5 minutes, we got to what looked like a rusted factory. Parker finally stopped, letting go of my hand and letting me catch my breath. Parker closely examined the building. On the top, it seemed to have a sign that read "Dead man's Paradise" (It's-again- a very long story. You can ask me if you want it).

"D-Dead man's Paradise?" I asked, scared out of my wits just from the name. Parker looked at me funny for a moment, than nodded.

"Yeah. I guess that's what they call themselves now. I thought he was dead…" He said distantly.

"Who?"

"Um…no one." He replied nervously, looking at the base. "We should probably go in." The archer began to stand up. Come on…I need to show him I'm brave! I stood up with him, following into the creepy factory. It was mostly dark, except for a few light bulbs here and there. The structure didn't look that good either. There were steel beams making a bridge across what seemed like an bottomless pit, but they didn't have much actually support on them. Parker continued to walk on the steel beams, watching his step. He signaled me to follow when he was on the other side. I took my time, trying not to fall to my doom. When I was almost at the last step, the beam tipped over very suddenly as I began to fall. I felt a hand grab onto mine right before. It was Parker. He picked me up fairly easily, as I breathed to calm myself down.

"T-thank you…" I said, still trying to shake off the near death feeling.

"C'mon, you really think I would let my friend fall on the first five minutes of the job?" He grinned. I giggled a little at his effort to cheer me up. We both got up a few minutes later as we searched around the factory.

"It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside..." I stated in awe of the huge space. It seemed he was in some sort of daydream. His eyes turned wide as it continued. What could be so scary? I really do worry…what exactly is he hiding?

(Parker's Dream in his POV)

Where am I? This doesn't make sense. I'm at the warehouse…but not. Wendy isn't here, and this is definitely not the town I was in. So where am I? The Warehouse looked basically the same. The beams were there and it looked too big to be true. Oh god…I know where I am. I looked to my side to find a small child, seemingly mourning over the death of a woman. Wait a second…that's me! The woman had red hair and silky soft skin.

"L-Lyla? C'mon…don't die on me…" Past me cried. I remember this night. My current body dropped to the floor, remembering the earlier contents of the night. Blood splattered everywhere…a guild destroyed in a single night. The original Dead man's Paradise.

(End Dream, Wendy's POV)

Parker fell to the ground suddenly on his knees. What happened? Is he okay?!

"Parker!" I yelled, shaking him lightly. He had the same eyes that said he was having a daydream, or in this case, a nightmare (A/N: In the day time. Because that makes sense). I continued to shake him with worry until his hand touched mine, signaling for me to stop. I blushed a little at this, while quickly taking my hands off of him. "A-are you okay?" I asked as he stood up. He shook the dream off, then spoke.

"I-I'm fine. I just get that sometimes." He answered under his breath, giving me a fake smile. "Now c'mon, let's go before any of the guild mates find us." I followed Parker through the deep caverns of the warehouse. We were silent for a good amount of the time. I don't know what Parker's reason was, but I was scared out of my wits once more. This entire facility screams trouble…and apparently the trouble did more than scream. Suddenly, a net came out from above the damp ceiling, landing on me perfectly. "WENDY!" Parker screamed. I tried to get out, but the net made me…tired. Just then, I felt as if I couldn't move…my eyelids became heavier, and then I fell right to sleep.

Parker POV:

I saw Wendy pass out. Crap. What the hell do I do now? There's no doubt we're surrounded. I heard clapping behind me.

"Parker Wing, it's nice to see you again…" The man said. I turned around to see the owner of the voice. So…he really is alive. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" He grinned. Guild mates came down from the ceiling on ropes. I picked up my bow and shot down most of them. But while I was preoccupied, the figure behind me kicked me in the back, making me fall to my knees.

"Dammit…"

"Pay back time…Akuda."

 _ **Alright! I'm back! I don't know for how long, but I'm back! Again, questions, comments, concerns, requests, hellos! PM!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm so sorry this is late! I'm writing a lot of stories at a time and…well, you know how it goes.**_

 _ **Parker: Yeah, shame on you Turbee.**_

 _ **Turbee: Hey! It's pretty much just your story, Parker! Anyways, onto the show.**_

"Payback time…Akuda." The man sneered.

"Scythe…how the hell are you alive?!" Parker yelled as the man named Scythe yelled another heavy laugh.(A/N: His name is Scythe, just so you know.). "ANSWER! AFTER WHAT YOU DID…!" Parker was cut off by Scythe grabbing his neck quickly.

"After what I did? Ha! Oh, that's a good one Wing. You're the only one to blame for that whole "incident" at DMP, and you know it. I was just a pawn in a crazy game with that asshole. Hell, I haven't even seen the bossman's face, but I already knew I hated him. (A/N: Confused yet? Yeah, you're confused.)" He growled at him. Parker stayed silent, not knowing what to say to Scythe's comments. The orange haired man punched the boy in the face, causing him to cough up some blood. "Not talking? Well, than this isn't going to be as fun as I thought. I guess I can use something else to make you talk again." Parker fell to the ground after Scythe let go of his neck. The boy coughed a little as Scythe walked over to a certain girl. Wendy.

"Scythe…this isn't about her…she didn't do anything…" Parker pleaded slightly. Scythe crouched down so he could reach Wendy's face, than grabbed a blade next to him (A/N: Alright, this is the last author's note. I just wanted to say the blade was a Scythe. Duh.).

"Well, I got you talkin'. That's good. But I know what will make you SCREAM." He chuckled, putting the blade near the unconscious girl's neck.

"SCYTHE! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I KNOW YOU WANT ME TO DIE BUT DON'T KILL HER!" Parker screamed. Scythe made a quick and small cut on her neck, making her struggle in her sleep. Blood seeped through the cut. He then stood up once more, and held his blade high.

"Wakey, wakey little girl." He chuckled, then aimed the Scythe right for Wendy's chest, and sent it down quickly. There was a sound. Definitely not a pleasant sound. The sound of a blade going through human flesh. But it wasn't the flesh the man was expecting. It was Parker. Right in the knick of time, Parker jumped in to save Wendy, the blade going straight through his arm.

(Wendy POV)

"P-Parker?" I muttered, waking myself up. At first, I was completely confused. The whole image was blurry to me. I was on the ground, and there was a man with a blade…what was happening? Then I saw where the blade was going…through Parker's arm. "PARKER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I-I'm fine Wendy. Just a scratch. Okay, it's more than a scratch, but you get the idea." He joked. "Glad you're awake." Everything went silent for a few moments, than the mysterious man laughed once more.

"Wow, that was a nice one, Wing. Thought you'd gone soft after 3 years, boy was I wrong!" He continued to laugh. Wait…how does this man know Parker? "Ya hear that boys? The Akuda's back! And you know what that means…" Akuda?! "Go get the bastard!" He yelled. Suddenly, hundreds of men came from the shadows with different types of magic equipped to them. Parker looked like he was in complete shock, then grabbed me bridal style. I blushed a little, along with a surprised scream, as he ran through the corridors of the thieves guild.

"You okay?" Parker asked me. I nodded and looked at his wound.

"P-Parker…this wound…" I started. I was cut off by him smiling at me.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I heal ten times as fast as the normal human. But that isn't really saying much when you're constantly going through near death situations. Don't worry. We'll be fine. Promise." He assured me. He seemed to be out running the others, which was good.

"So…who are these guys, and how did they know you?" I asked. He seemed quite troubled by the two questions.

"Long story."

"Okay, than who's the Akuda?"

"Long story."

"C'mon, Parker. You have to tell me the answer to at least one of the questions."

"I said it's a long story, Wendy! That also means I don't want to talk about it!" He yelled. He then looked down a bit, like he was remembering something he didn't want to. "S-Sorry."

"I-It's fine. W-we can talk about it..after we get away from the evil stabby people." I joked. Well, at least I got him to smile. I looked behind Parker's arm. I was expecting to see hordes of people, but saw nothing but an empty corridor. "Um…Parker? They're gone." He stopped running and looked behind him. Suddenly, the floor rumbled loudly and repeatedly, just like huge footsteps.

"Oh crap…that isn't good…" Parker said. "That isn't good, that isn't good…" He repeated. Without any notice, he dropped me onto the floor.

"P-Parker? What's wrong with…?" I was cut off by seeing his eyes. They turned from a light blue to a shade of red.

"This…is good!" He smiled. Oh no…

 _ **I'm sorry this was a bit short, but I've had a bit of writer's block so…anyways, want more Parker Wing? Read my original story "Akuda"!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright! New chapter of this interesting story. I don't have anything better to do, so why not?**_

 _ **Wendy: Do you want more Parker Wing? Check out Turbee's original story, Akuda!**_

 _ **Parker: Yup! He's doing two stories about me at the same time. And now, onto the show!**_

I stared at Parker, he had an evil grin on his face, his eyes turned to a light shade of red. His hands were pulling his own hair, giving him an even more uncontrollable aura.

"R-Run…Wendy…" He said, still with an evil grin. Wait…that means he's still in control! He quickly punched one of the rock walls, leaving a huge dent. "OR I'M GONNA GET YOU!" He sang. Okay, maybe not exactly in control. I followed his orders and scrambled to my feet, taking any chance to get away. I was scared out of my mind. For my life, and Parker's. I heard a growl coming from Parker, than a scream of pain. I stared back at the boy, obviously trying to fight whatever's possessing him. Man, I don't like running away when a friend is hurt…but I've got no choice. There's no way I can snap him out of…whatever's making him crazy. I found a small ditch in the corner and ran into it, hiding myself by scrunching up into a little ball.

Seconds past, but nothing was heard. Just the sound of rapid footsteps moving all over the place. Every time I heard a small sound, I struggled to hold in a squeal of fright.

"Hi." I heard someone say behind me. Before I could squeal, the owner of the voice put a hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you…I just wanted to get away from your…friend." The man said with a small frown. He had a scarlet hair with a black jacket, a lot like Parker's red one really.

"Do you mean Parker?" I asked, calming down a bit. He nodded, his frown returning once more. "What's so bad about him? And who is he…really?" He stopped for a bit, than began talking once more.

"Parker Wing. He's…A demon. A killer. There are a lot of words to describe Parker Wing, but he isn't human, I think anyone that's known him in his early years knows that." I stared at the man with wide eyes. It can't be…Parker…he isn't a killer…

"But…"

"Yeah, to anyone he happens to like, he's nice to, saves them, giving them the illusion that he's some sort of hero. But it's all just to cover his past. Trying to forget what he's done…what he is." I couldn't say a word. What could've happened? Just then the two of us heard a huge scream of pain right in front of us. I saw Parker, grabbing his hair and crouching, screaming once again.

"P-Parker…" I whimpered.

"S-Stay away from her…Contrast…" Contrast? Who's Contrast?

"Well, this seems to be the time I bid you adieu, my lady." The man said, jumping out of the small ditch with surprising agility, than began running. "My, my, Parker! You've seem to have gotten stronger since you were 12! I never would've thought you could ever fight my little ghost!" The man called back at Parker, then stopped running with his head down. "If that's the case…then maybe my ghost shouldn't be the only one fighting…Contrast Soul magic…Pain." He chanted. (Author Translation: Contrast Soul magic. The art of putting a new soul into another human's body, allowing the user to control emotions, pain, and even minds. Only for people that happen to be born with a second soul). For a few seconds, nothing happened, then Parker screamed in pain, falling to the ground and holding onto his head.

"PARKER!" I yelled, trying to move towards the boy, only to be stopped. I don't know why I stopped, but I could just feel a sense of power surge through my body.

"Do you remember what I said, Ms. Marvell? This boy is the human incarnation of a demon. In a sense, He is every mistake the world has ever made. I'm doing a favor by doing this." He smirked. Parker continued to scream in pain, as I just stood there. Why aren't I moving? Why aren't I going to protect him? What's happening? A thousand questions zoomed through my mind.

"Shit…What the hell…do you have against me, Contrast?!" He asked, trying to let go of the pain.

"Who said you could speak, Wing? Contrast Soul: X2." He chanted. Parker screamed in more pain, looking like he was ready to die. C'mon, stupid body! Why can't I move? I want to move!

"W-Wendy…" I stared over to him in fear, hoping he had some type of solution. "I technically know how to beat h-him. But I need you to close your eyes.

"Parker…what do you mean?" I asked. His eyes…it's like he wasn't even Parker anymore. Not the shy, introverted boy I first met…but someone else.

"Look, what I'm about to do is going to be a lot of things. But it definitely won't be pleasant. And I don't want YOU of all people to see this, ya hear?" I paused for a few moments, then nodded, closing my eyes.

(Parker POV)

I smiled at her before turning back to Contrast.

"Trying to conceal yourself, ? What good will that do? You're in constant pain just by sitting down. I'm afraid if you did any complex movement at this point, you would die." He smirked. Everything went silent for a moment. Then I stood up, with almost no effort at all. Contrast took a few steps back as sweat rolled down his face. He quickly brushed it off and put on an awkward smile.

"Ha! That's impressive Wing! But it doesn't mean you'll be able to fight!" He laughed, trying to bring the fear out of his body, but failing.

"I see what you're trying to do." I put simply. At this point, I had no other thoughts in my brain. Just like the old days. I grabbed a mysterious black, almost broken helmet-mask (A/N: If anyone's heard of Deathstroke, it's kind of like his in a design sense. I don't know what to call it). I stepped closer to Contrast. He took another few steps back.

"D-Don't come any nearer!" He demanded in fear. I took another step. "Contrast Soul: x3!" He yelled. I felt the pain in my body triple, but I didn't care.

"I see it in your eyes. Your trying to get rid of fear." I said, taking a few more steps. He stared at me with wide eyes once more.

"Contrast Soul: x4!" He yelled. The pain in my body quadrupled, but I still didn't care, I just kept walking.

"I tried that a long time ago. It never works out. I now know from numerous experiences that Fear isn't a weakness…just something that protects you from what the world really is." He fell onto the ground in fright and exhaustion, using too much magic for his own good. Once I got up to him, I crouched down so I could be on eye level with his face. "The world is a dark place. Full of Demons and Dragons. I'm just a kid who happened to be caught up in the worst of it. Nothing more. You could call me a villain. Hell, you could call me a demon, but I won't deny any of it. But don't you EVER. Think you can get away with hurting any of my friends. Because I'm a demon, Contrast. And Demons don't like to lose." I said from behind the mask. I could feel his heart rate increase dramatically, then he fainted on the spot. "What I thought." I said, standing back up. Wendy opened her eyes and saw the back of my head. I quickly put off the mask and put it in my bag before she could see it. I could feel her slowly walk over to me, trying to look if I was still possessed or not.

"P-Parker?" She asked. I went silent for a few moments, wiping away a few tears after staring at the mask from within the bag. Then I turned around, flashing a wide grin.

"Yeah, I'm back. Don't worry about it." I assured her, as her nervous frown turned to a soft smile. Nice play, Scythe. But I'm not running anymore.

(Unknown Location in Dead Man's Paradise.)

"Oooh, I've see Parky boy's improved in 5 years!" A raspy and thin voice said in the distance. Scythe didn't even need to turn around to know who was there.

"Oh, so you're alive…asshole." He said in a monotone voice.

"So, when is it my turn to play with Ol' Akuda?" The voice asked. Scythe just grumbled.

"I'm gonna kill him…and maybe even…." He started, picking up his scythe stealthily, then charging at the owner of the voice. "YOU!" He screamed, almost hitting the figure. A force field appeared right on time. Then, the figure held Scythe in one hand.

"Scythe, why do you hate me so? You even got to kill the rest of Parker's old friends 5 years ago, what are you mumbling about? I'll give you your shot to try and kill him, but I know you won't. He's way passed the likes of you by this point. Maybe even me, I don't know. All I do know is that Wing Jr. is mine. Who knows? Maybe I'll kill some of his new friends…just to get him to scream." He chuckled. "Parker Wing…is mine."

 _ **Turbee's notes. PLEASE READ!:**_

 _ **Okay, so I want everyone reading this to PLEASE read/review on my original story Akuda. I have a total of 8 views on it and 1 review. It is the original story of Parker Wing, and is probably my best story ever. Please read it!**_


End file.
